


Regret

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Ariadne regretted ever hearing of Telemon





	1. Chapter 1

**Written for the prompt hiding an injury/illness**

“It seems if we are bitten we will become one of them”

“Oh no”, Hercules voice filled with dread as he pointed to her arm.

Ariadne saw both Hercules and Pthygarous faces fill with dread and terror.

They knew and Ariadne’s heart fell with sadness at the conformation.

She doesn’t want to see them unhappy.

As a sob escapes her chest Ariadne hates it as she wishes to be strong for them.

Ariadne had never been more grateful that she could hide her fear and terror under a mask of calm. Deep regret and sorrow filled her heart. This all of this was her fault, she silently lamented.

 

As Hercules and Pthygarous frantically try to come up with options to save her life. “We could cut her arm off,” Hercules stated apprehensively. “I’m not sure that it would work”, Pthygarous hissed back. “Besides who would have heard of a one armed queen”

 

If only she had stayed in Atlantis. Had the wedding there, instead of attempting to travel to Aegina. If only she had trusted General Dion’s judgement. Instead an entire retinue of soldiers were dead and now the Queen they had died fighting so bravely, defending valiantly to death was dying. Ariadne felt cursed knowing she was going to die. Die before so much of her reign is over.

 

Yet the thing that she was the most sorry for is that she was going to become one of the living dead. And attack her last remaining friends and supporters.

 

As she could feel the poison from the bite traveling in her blood stream slowly creeping towards her heart, Ariadne could slowly feel her life drifting away. “I’m going to die”, Ariadne states it as a fact, relishing in the calm and steady tone of her voice. Halting all of Pthygarous and Hercules talks of cures that were getting more and wilder, watching how their faces fall deeper into sorrow.

 

“But I will not allow the women that cursed me to this fate to take the throne of Atlantis”, Ariadne stated strongly. Certain that the woman who caused so much death and misery would not be allowed to take the throne, because while Ariadne drew breath that her stepmother would never take the throne. Because while she was still Queen even in death she would not allow the citizens of Atlantis to suffer, through the vicious disease that was known as Queen Pasiphae.

 

“I need somebody else to take the throne of Atlantis”, even as her mind ran through the options of various royals. None would take care of Atlantis as she would.None would be able to stand up to Pasiphae.

A sob rose in her chest at thought of all the future death and suffering. Therus her brother who would sooner live the life of a criminal instead of being a ruler. Would sooner run from Pasiphae than defeat her.

 

Ariadne regretted that she had foolishly thought that one day she would have children. Beautiful princes and princesses, that she would raise to be heirs to Atlantis but now would never be born. Children with her wit and beauty and a strong sense of justice. A son who looked like her yet had his father’s sense of bravery and justice. A daughter with curly brown hair and Jason talent for trouble. Jason how ironic in her dying moments, she admitted the truth to herself at long last. That she wished to have married Jason and followed her heart’s desire to make Jason king to her queen, instead of telling him earlier but now Jason would never know.

 

“Who else can take the throne of Atlantis as I would sooner see Poseidon himself sink the city of Atlantis than see Queen Pasiphae on the throne”, Ariadne asked the question.

 

Watching as Hercules and Pthygarous exchange uneasy glances, glances that indicate that they know more than they are letting on. Irritation flares in her. In her last moments her dying moments they know somebody who could take the throne and they are not telling her.

 

“Jason”, Hercules suggestions rings through the crypt.

 

“Jason”, Ariadne repeated in disbelief that in her final hour a man that she would have counted as her most loyal support was mocking her. Yet the curse has deepen know to her bones. She can see through the undeads eyes and knows Jason is not one of there numbers.

 

“Jason he can take the throne he’s the son of King Aeson and Queen Pasiphae”, Pthygarous hurriedly explains blond face pale with worry. Ariadne wants to scream at the betrayal. All this time she could have married Jason and ruled Atlantis as one. “Jason though he doesn’t know and he can’t know the oracle made us swear not to tell”, Hercules hurries to explain.

“Jason he will be a good ruler”, Ariadne agrees as she reaches into Ptygarous bag for parchment and a quill. Her will is written and sealed with her personal crest.

 

She feels so tired and she can rest now.

 

Knowing Atlantis has a new king. As her life drains away from her.

 

She knows that Jason lives and that he will be a great king. Her only regret is that she will not be his queen.

 

Or that see him again to the next life.

 

But she will watch over him always.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason felt his heart fill with dread. He scans the crypt with desperation. Jason see the looks of grief and loss on both his friends faces. His heart stops.  
"Where is Ariadne", Jason begs even though in his heart he already knows why such looks of grief and devastation are on his friends faces. Ariadne would have greeted him by now.   
"Jason", Pythagoras begins in a gentle and placating tone. But jason doesn't want to hear it. "No where is Ariadne", Jason repeats the question. Pythagoras and Hercules share heavy glances of desperation. "Jason Ariadne is gone", Hercules said choking back tears.  
"No no your lying you have to be lying. Ariadne wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye", Jason cried as tears streamed down his face.  
Jason felt Hercules arms wrap around him in a strong embrace. "Jason I'm so sorry she's dead", Hercules whispered.   
"How ... how did she did die", Jason question echoes around the crypt. "I'm so sorry jason one of those undead creatures bit her and she was turned into one of them", Pythagoras says gentle.   
Jason turns to medea murder in his eyes. "You you're a witch undo the spell", Jason says dangerously. "Bring her back to me", Jason growls dangerously. "Its beyond my power your queen is in Hades", Medea says gently. Jason reaches out and shakes Medea. "Your a witch undo it",Jason screams desperately.   
As he watched he saw the glimmer of triumph in the witches eyes. The satisfaction that Ariadne is dead. And it makes Jason blood boil. Boil with hatred. The witch is happy Ariadne is dead. Happy and victorious. Because of this girl and her aunt. Ariadne will never come back from the dead. Not accomplish all she could have achieved. Jason will never feel her embrace or kisses again. Jason will never again be able to make her laugh or smile. Jason will never again be able to argue with the woman he loves about whether or not they are meant to be.   
Loss and rage fill him.


End file.
